Anglelic Love
by love anangel3
Summary: "Is there really salvation for you people or is just a waste of time?"  Chris eyes looked downward than smiled happily   "I think that maybe that a question that has various answers and since you have the most time to think. You should be able to figure o


Earth angel

Blond hair and azure eyes, pale skin and a muscular body, yes he was the image of a perfect angel. But he betrothed Chris Redfield and Chris was a seraph with wings the color of the night sky. He Wesker had his wing the color of the pasty moon. Chris had caramel skin. Wesker had white. Chris was a fire of passion. Wesker was cold. Wesker mused slightly on how they met.

Tuesday, March 29, 1950

Wesker had just arrived from the order of saving a human who was in the midst of a dilemma .he Wesker did not care for the humans, they were doomed any way. But the archangel up above insisted that they had to wait for judgment day before damning them all to day was a day they angels chose it was on January twenty seventh, and if every human was evil than they would end the earth. But alas Wesker thought there has always been least onto act like saint and save them all. Wesker was about to fly away when a man was sitting on his porch looking to the sky with longing eyes .The man looked at Wesker but not at him but what was behind him. It was his wife

"Chris you know that I need more money for our children.'

Wesker sidestepped to see if Chris was actually looking at him, he was for his eyes darted to where Wesker was, but he responded to his wife

"Jill. …There not my kids they're Barry's…. but there is food in fridge I just went the market and Jackie and Lex have new uniforms at there beds, what do you need?"

Jill glared and said

"I need four dollars for new stocking and make up.'

Chris sighed

"There is fifty dollars on my desk take it.'

Jill though a tight-lipped smile aid thank you and left. Chris glanced at Wesker and said

"Please sit with me."

Wesker decided to retract his wings and become bodily visible and he sat

'How did you see me?"

Chris laughed and looked to the sky

"My father was a angel, he died and I'm half angel."

Wesker touched Chris's face as if to analyze his face

"You seem human to me."

Chris breath caught in his throat, his became to pound, and he stared at the man and asked as he looked into the cobalt eyes

"You …are Wesker."

Wesker retracted his hand and looked at the man once more to see a smirk

"I heard a bit about you know revelations and such…"

Wesker looked toward the sky

"Is there really salvation for you people or is just a waste of time?"

Chris eyes looked downward than smiled happily

"I think that maybe that a question that has various answers and since you have the most time to think. You should be able to figure it out."

Wesker chuckled and looked at Chris whose eyes sparkled at him

"How can you be so happy?"

Chris beamed

"I'm a happy person and I'd rather live a world where I can smile."

Wesker taken aback said brusquely

" You know your wife is cheating on you and that those children aren't yours how can you smile though all that?"

Chris lifted his hand where it showed a wing

"My mother she showed me to forgive and believe in god."

Wesker snorted

"I can't believe there are still people like you."

Chris smiled merrily

"You say it as if it was a bad thing."

Wesker stood and brushed off his pants

"I say it because you don't deserve to live."

Chris looked down and smiled

"I guess that's your opinion."

Wesker angrily spat

"You don't even try to contradict me!"

Chris cocked his head to the side

"Well if you believe that there's really nothing I can do about it."

Wesker its time to come back now

Wesker sighed

"Seems I have to leave you."

Chris frowned

"Will you come back?"

Wesker spouted his wings

"I don't know maybe."

Chris reached for Wesker and than he was Wesker was gone. He was left dazed and than Alexander came out and said

"Daddy who where you talking to?"

Chris ruffled his hair

"Nobody son."

Heaven

"Wesker why were you talking to that **filth**?"

Excella, said fluidly as she wrapped her arms around him

"Excella I don't even know how you are in heaven."

She shrugged

"I don't know either but I'm here love."

He sighed tiredly

"Do you know his story?"

Excella nodded

"Oh yes love I know his story, his father was a angel he was supposed to be in the human world for a few months to save some woman. Well let's say darling he overstayed his welcome, he got the woman pregnant .we were supposed to kill that boy but his father said he would give his life to Michael as long as they didn't hurt her or the boy. The offer was great and his father died and the woman she lived in the farm till she died from cancer."

Wesker weaved his hand into Excella's dark hair and mumbled

"I know you Excella what would you like for that information?"

She chuckled

"What I always want love, **you**."

Wesker rolled his eyes and mumbled

"Alright."

She pouted

"Dear what a thing to say."

"Excella you do know my tastes do run for the other sex, I just don't see why you want this."

Excella tilted her head slowly and kissed his lips

"I know love but at least for a night I can have you to myself."

Wesker shrugged, a deal was a deal.

Earth

Chris tucked in Jackie as she yawed

"Daddy why do people say you're not my daddy?"

Chris froze

"Who said sweetie?"

"The butcher, the baker, the weaver and the women from church."

Chris kissed her forehead

"Sweetie their people who don't understand me or your mother."

Jackie twisted the sheets

"They say Barry the sheriff is my father."

Chris stood and walked to the door

"Sweetie he is father, but he's not you dad he didn't raise you or take care of you, he's just a man."

Jackie vaguely understood and blew a kiss

" I love you daddy."

Chris smiled

"Me too love me too "

Jill stood by the door and touched the door softly

" I don't understand you Chris."

Chris held her hand

"You don't have to ocean eyes."

Jill grimly smiled

"You know I will leave one day."

His heart pounded with grief but kept his smile in place

"Lovely,"

Jill shook her head and sadly kissed his lips

"You know I don't even know why you picked me up from that brothel."

Chris brushed Jill's strand of hair from her face

"God told me."

Jill snickered

"Don't you ever think that god is playing a big trick on you?"

Chris shook his head

"Its just a obstacle."

Jill stared deeply into Chris's caramel eyes and saw only sincerity; it sickened her to the core.

"I will never love you."

Chris gulped down the ball of sadness in his throat

"That's fine as long I love you there isn't a problem."

Jill slapped him, scratched his face till light red marks were left on his face.

"Chris understand I don't need you to save I need a man."

Chris grabbed her shoulders, and ravaged her neck. Pulled her hair and slapped her face.

"Is that what you want for me to hurt you Jill?"

Jill moaned

"Yes yes I need that from you Chris."

Chris scrubbed his hand on his face and turned away from her

" I can't Jill I can't do that."

Jill tightened her knuckles till they went white, she hated that Chris was good. She hated that he, couldn't hurt her, she hated him.

"Alright Chris your choice."

She left the room and Wesker appeared

"Lovely tableau."

Chris looked at Wesker and than mumbled dejectly

"I'm not really up for it Wesker."

Wesker crossed his legs and tilted his head, his blond locks falling to the tip of his eyelashes

"Call me Albert please I much prefer that name."

Chris looked at his living room it was cozy and warm. The lanterns illuminated the room, with great warmth. There was two windows covered with white lace curtains and Wesker was sitting where his mother would knit. Wesker's pale skin was a contrast to the room.

"As much as I love the gauche silence why don't you speak to me about that fickle wife you married."

Chris gulped and sat down on the floor next to Wesker's feet

"She was a prostitute."

Wesker laced his hand in Chris's hair the soft locks a comfort

"Yes I did gather that much from your argument."

Chris memories swirled into his head and twisted and turned till he found the right memory. He was just about to be lost in it when Wesker's clam voice said

"Now love I don't want you to get lost in it all I want to know is the details not the life story."

"I was a farmer religious and I believed everything was a sign that very voice that is god told to ray the soiled dove at the brothel."

Wesker growled and pulled Chris to his feet and stared him at him. Really stared at looking though his soul wishing to see the black tint of evil so he could believe that Chris wasn't Michael's sword. The purest soul. He didn't see the back tint …

"Chris have you ever committed a crime a sin anything?"

Chris's eyes shook with uncertainty

"No never."

Wesker hit the chair and looked at Chris

"Please Chris anything!"

Chris body shook and he cried

"Nothing!"

Wesker gnashed his teeth did god really want this soul to be used so carelessly so bluntly and to be thrown back into earth only to have the scars of being used?

'Chris you are about to commit one."

Chris bemused raised a eyebrow

"Me?"

Wesker let his hand travel up to Chris's cheek the sooth skin almost to smooth to be true. Chris shuddered the angel's touch so sweet and kind. Wesker leaned in to Chris letting his lips linger unto the neck. His breathe hot against Chris's skin

"This is a sin."

Chris gulped his throat dry and clogged, Wesker let his hand progress downward to the bulge

"Your cock knows what it wants."

Chris shook his head biting his lip trying to dent the pleasure the wicked. The crime severe all the more passionate. Wesker went to Chris lips letting his tongue lick the strawberry lips. Chris avidly let his own hands roam down the curves and bumps of Wesker's back. Letting his mouth open for the muscle that held all the passion. Their mouth holding all the love and despair they held within there soul. Passion long with held on both end. Both using each other just to let lust drive them wild. Letting it finally letting it free and out. No more restraint, no more loveless sex, no more anything. Just this them and the night that hide all the sins within her dark cloak. The sin of love and lust.

"If death could not stop for me I stopped for it ."


End file.
